Return To Transall
by Bremue
Summary: What happens after Mark is invited on the trip to the desert? MegaanxMark First fanfic! Wrote for a class assignment and thought it would be a fun story to share.
1. Prologue

Megaan. She was all that had been on his mind since the day that he had left the future, known then as Transall. He was so close to marrying her. It simply broke his heart that he would never see her again. What did she think happened to him? Ever since then, he had been happy and all to get along with his life, but he always had felt a void in his heart. After all, he had never felt that way about anyone before. Even when he went back to school, and girls showed interest in him, he never felt a twinge of romantic feelings for them. Even through college, all he could think of was finding the cure for the "blood sick", or Ebola virus that had been the destruction of our world, and hoping, praying, he would someday see Megaan again. He frequently took trips to the desert hoping that one day he might stumble across the blue light, and see her just one more time...


	2. Chapter One

"Pleaaaaassssseee? Everyone else thought you wouldn't want to, but I thought you might want to," Karen frantically said.  
'Wow, Karen sure sounds desperate about this trip', thought Mark. 'Would it really be shocking that I would want to go?'  
"Ok, fine, I'll go, but only because everyone wants me to", Mark cooly said. He didn't want his excitement to be evident. They would label him crazy for sure if they knew why he wanted to go.  
"Yay! I knew you would say yes! I just knew it! I'll go tell the others!" Mark had to admit, Karen's enthusiasm was sure incredible. Ever since Transall, the only excitement he could conjure up was from the thought of seeing Megaan again, or finding the cure to the Ebola virus. Others were lucky, they didn't have the knowledge of such disaster, or their only love, being in another time period. The thoughts brought a single tear to his eye. 'I'll find her again some day,' he promised himself. He just hoped that he could keep this promise.


	3. Chapter Two

The day of the camping trip had arrived. Mark, knowing all too well what could happen, brought several, well, unnecessary items.  
"Mark, why on EARTH do you have a bow and arrow packed? And 10 gallons of water? You realize this is only a weekend camping trip, and not a very rugged one at that, right? And do you even know how to use that bow? For goodness sake, you'll probably disfigure someone with that thing!" Apparently, everyone didn't have the same Idea of survival gear.  
"Jesse, the desert can be a dangerous place, you never know what you will need out here"  
"I'm just saying, even if we come across a snake or something we can simply scare it away, not aimlessly fire arrows at it to death!"  
"Guys!", Liz interjected. "This trip is for fun, so let's have fun, Right Karen?"  
Karen shot an approving look towards Liz. "She's right. Let's make the most of this weekend! We deserve it. We work too hard as it is! Now let's set up camp, Matthew should be here soon."  
Jesse and Mark grumbled, but decided they had a point. Not too long afterward, camp was set up, and Matthew had arrived.  
"Hey guys! Good thing you guys have the tents set up, there's supposed to be a storm coming in tonight," explained Matt."Should we pack up then? Is it safe to camp in?" Liz asked. She had a visibly frightened expression on her face  
"Come on Liz, where's your sense of adventure?" Matt said while flashing a smile her way.  
"Ok, you're right, we should tough it out" said Liz with a little giggle.  
Mark saw a beam of lightning in the distance. Could this be the night he saw Megaan? The group cooked up some burgers on Matt's portable grill. The night was spent laughing and conversing over each other's various stories, but everyone was having too much fun to notice that Mark was being unusually quiet. As everyone slowly dozed off to sleep, he stayed awake, contemplating the possibility of being in Transall again. His mind wandered to sleep, just before a bolt of sapphire lightning struck the campground.


	4. Chapter Three

Mark awoke to Karen poking him awake.  
"Mark! Wake up! I'm scared, something is very wrong."  
"What is it?", he grumbled as he awoke to find himself with the greatest smile anyone had ever seen him with.  
Mark looked around. Red grass, yellow sky. It was too much for him to believe. They were in Transall. They were in Transall! He wanted to leap for joy, cry, and shout all at the same time. However, his moment of happiness was quickly interrupted.  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Karen grouched. For someone with so much joy, she was certainly not too happy with him.  
"Welcome to Transall, Karen"

After Mark had finished relating the story of his travels, his peers seemed both amused and in disbelief. Jesse was pinching himself every five minutes, even after Matt had jokingly dumped his cold water on his head. Matt was about the only person besides Mark who seemed to find some positive feelings toward this place. Karen and Liz seemed close to passing out. Matt had jokingly teased Liz about being scared, and although she was angry that he was making light of the current situation, you could see a slight sparkle in her eye with each new taunt.  
"Ow!" exclaimed Jesse "Matt, I'm sick of your crap. Not everyone finds this to be a holiday. And besides, throwing stuff is just childish"  
Matt's expression suddenly changed."What do you mean?"  
"Ah! Matt quit it!" yelled Karen. She picked up what looked like a rock and threw it back at Matt.  
"What was that for?" yelled Matt.  
"Don't play stupid"  
"Ow! Matt REALLY?" exclaimed Liz, looking furious. The novelty of his banter must have worn off.  
"Guys I swear it isn't me!" explained Matt as he himself was struck by a rock.  
Then, Mark looked into the trees to find the monkey-bear creatures peering down at them. One in particular was sniffing the air, and looking at Mark funny.  
"Look!" shouted Karen, pointing to the trees. The monkey-bears came to a halt, as the one leapt down from the trees, and fearlessly walked up to Mark. Mark, surprisingly, yet instinctively, motioned for him to climb onto his back. The animal's eyes widened and then without hesitation, climbed onto Mark's back. It was Willie! He was overjoyed to see him again! Three little creatures along with a seemingly protective other, joined Willie. The little ones showed markings similar to Willie's. When Mark realized that they were his cubs, he petted each one carefully, and then looked back to Willie.  
"Good to see you again!" Mark said to Willie.  
Mark could tell that Karen and Liz were longingly looking at the little monkey-bears.  
"Go ahead and pet them, they're friendly" Mark stated.  
"Easy for you to say", said a grumpy Matt.  
After the small reunion and introduction of the others, Liz came up to Matt.  
"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I thought it was you, and I'm just so worried about being here, I don't know if I will ever see home again and I just-"Matt interrupted her with a warm hug. "Don't worry about it, I'll make sure nothing happens to you, and that you will make it back safely."  
"Thanks Matt" said Liz with a warm smile. It certainly calmed her down, knowing that he was there with her.


	5. Chapter Four

"Where are we going Mark? We have been walking FOREEEEEEEVER" Karen was starting to get rather whiney since arriving in Transall. And even more so, after the two days of walking through the semi-familiar plains of Transall. Much had stayed the same, although there was a definite change that had occurred. He hadn't simply zapped back to when he was there. It had to have been at least a year or two since he left. "We are almost there. It's only a three day's journey" Mark explained. "ONLY a three day's journey" Jesse scoffed "Come on guys, this should be a fun time, a bonding time, let's use this time to be more in tune with each other. Karen, don't even pretend that doesn't spark your interest," said Mark "True, but I would like it a lot better if there was more talking less walking"...

"Hey Mark, we haven't talked all that much about you on the walk, I think it's your turn for us to get to know you better" said Jesse. "Yeah, like please, do tell, what is it we are going 'here' for?" questioned Liz. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, one day, in Transall, when I was taken captive by the Tsook people, the leader's daughter, Megaan took me as her personal slave. She drove me up the wall! That girl irritated me from go. Eventually I earned my freedom, and I went out in search of the light. During my journey I realized how much I missed Megaan, and I realized how much I really liked her. I went back, and asked to marry her. All was well until I left to go for a little while. While I was out, I was attacked, and before making it back, I was struck with the blue light. And Ive never gone a day without thinking about her." "Aww Mark, I had no idea, Now I know why seeing this place gave you the biggest smile that morning" marveled Karen. Everyone in the group seemed very moved by his story, even tough exterior Jesse shed a tear, although he never admitted it when they asked.

"We are almost here guys!" Exclaimed Mark. He was so excited, it had been close to twenty years since he had seen Megaan. As he walked through the village he saw many faces of respect, and many of confusion, looking at the others in his group. Mark and the group walked to what Mark thought was Megaan's house. He knocked on the door. 'This could be Megaan', he thought, 'the moment you've been waiting for.' The door opened and standing in the door was the most beautiful woman Mark had laid eyes on, holding her child.

"_Megaan_?"


	6. Chapter Five

"_Mark_!?" exclaimed the woman. Mark could not believe it. This woman, with a child, no older than a year or two, could be Megaan. The woman on his mind for years. He felt as though he had been punched in the stomach and that he couldn't breathe.

"_Yes, it's me._" Mark said coldly trying not to give away his hurt. "_Where have you been for the past two years?_" she said, looking both angry and hurt.

"What are they saying?" whispered Liz "No clue" Matt whispered back.

_"I left, and was attacked by the Merkon's son. While fighting them off, I was wounded and hid behind a rock, and the blue light came back, taking me back. I went home, and studied to get a Doctorate in science, trying to find a cure for the 'blood sick'. I was on a camping trip with my co-workers, and the blue light struck again." _Mark explained_. "Mark, I have been looking for any kind of sign for you for two years. I don't think you know how worried I was." "I think I do. I was at home for twenty years before coming back here" _Megaan started to cry_. "Mark, I missed you so much" _she said while giving him a hug.

"_Megaan, who is at the door?_" a voice from her house asked. "_Just an old friend, don't worry sweetie._" Megaan said nervously. "_Who Is that_?" Mark said without emotion. "_That would be my husband, Marikon."_ Megaan said sheepishly. Mark nearly had tears in his eyes, he had thought of no one but her, but now she was married and had a KID with someone in the span of a year? He felt so betrayed and heart broken.

"_Oh, ok. Congratulations on the wedding." "Mark, I have to go. I have some things I need to talk to you about something very important. Meet me at the dead of night by the stables."_ said Megaan in a hushed, but urgent whisper. She then took her baby and waved its hand at Mark, saying "_Say bye bye to Mark_" Mark half heartedly waved back, noticing something familiar in the baby's eyes, unsure of what made them familiar.


	7. Chapter Six

"Did you find Megaan?" asked Karen "Yeah, she's married, and she has a kid." Mark said sadly. "That was her!?" an incredulous Matt asked. "Yes, but she wants to meet up with me tonight and talk about something important. I don't know what she wants to talk about, but I don't know If I want to go." "No! Mark you have to! If someone I loved wanted to meet with me about something important, I would go in a heartbeat! What if she still loves you?" exclaimed Liz. " I saw the way she looked at you, Mark. You should see what she wants, Liz is right." "Yeah, maybe she will want to get back with you?" Jesse said, obviously trying to cheer him up. It worked, because Mark was feeling hopeful. So, he decided to give it a chance, and meet Megaan that night. *** Mark stood waiting for Megaan, and was waiting for several hours after sunset. He was starting to get rather impatient, and all the negative thoughts started to creep back into his mind. What if she didn't show up? What if she did, and said she wanted nothing to do with him? He wasn't sure that was something he could do. After twenty years longing for her, he was not about to let her go.

While Jesse, Karen, Liz, and Matt set up the cabin that Mark was able to get for them to sleep in for however long they would be there, they decided to put the girls in the bedroom, while the guys were in the main room on the floor. The girls, as usual began to talk about what was going to happen that night. "She is SOOOO going to take him back and ditch her other guy" "Nuh uh, Karen that's stupid, of course she's going to stay with her husband, she has a KID with him!" "Liz, don't even act like an expert on him! I mean look at the way she was looking at Mark!, it's the same way you and Matt look at each other!" Liz stopped and eyed Karen menacingly for a moment, then her eyes softened. "Wait, you mean he looks at me that way too?" "Of course Liz! It is so obvious you two like each other, but neither of you will admit it." "For how long? I mean, it could just be the fact that we are in a whole new world" "Liz, for as long as I have known you too,you have always given each other 'the eyes', I mean it's impossible for anyone to not see you two like each other." "Well wow, I didn't know that, I thought it was like a one way street," said Liz. She looked back on all the times she thought she had his interest but just blew it off as her mind playing tricks on her. Could he really have liked her the whole time? *** As Jesse and Matt were setting up their bed areas, Matt couldn't help but hope that things went well for Mark. If it had been him, with Liz, he would hope with every ounce of his being that she would be with him. Being in this unfamiliar world made him want her all the more. He wanted to protect her from her fears, make her feel safe, and he wanted her to know how much he loved her. So bad. But what if she didn't love him, what if she loved someone else? He would have to remind himself to ask Mark for some advice later. "Hey Jesse, what do you think of Liz?" "Haha more like what do YOU not think of Liz, come on dude,I know you are totally into her, and I don't feel the way you do about her, and besides she's totally into you anyways, can't you tell?" teased Jesse. "Haha, sarcasm doesn't help me. Ive been thinking about her a lot lately, Jesse" "Sarcasm? Matt I am being 100% serious." "How on Earth do you get that Liz likes me?" "Matt, she's always looking at you with wishing eyes. She giggles all silly at everything you say, and she agrees with ANYTHING you suggest. Like test it out, you know she hates the color yellow, tell her you like it, and it's instantly her new favorite color. I'm telling you man, she is really into you." "Whatever man, you are full of it, and besides I don't even care, cuz I don't even like her all that much, she's just hot." Matt knew that statement was a lie, but he didn't want to give away his vulnerable feelings for Liz. He went to sleep dreaming about what he would make of this information.

Mark was just about to leave, when he saw a dark figure approaching from the west. It was cloaked, and was hard to recognize. Only when they came closer, did Mark realize that it was in fact Megaan. "I was about to leave" said Mark coldly. "I know, Im sorry, it took Merrick so long to finally get to sleep. He has been so moody lately, and I can't quite figure out what-" "Look Megaan, I have been missing you and thinking about no other girl but you, for twenty years, and it was a rough twenty years. I have been hoping that somehow I would see you again and be with you. It hadn't even been more than two years and you already are married and have a kid with someone else. Im sure you love him and all, but I really don't want to hear about your kid with someone else. I'm already hurt enough. Don't rub it in, its just messed up." "Mark, that's what I came here to talk to you about. He is not Marikon's son. Mark, Merrick is your son."

author's note: to Hawkwing-Mistkit: thank you for your review :D glad you like it :) also, the similarity in Marikon, and kakon's names was PURELY coincidental, I probably should have thought of that :O


	8. Chapter Seven

"Excuse me?" Mark had been through a lot emotionally, and wasn't quite sure he completely understood what was just said. "Mark, two years ago, when you left for your trip, I noticed some things weren't right. I had been feeling sick for days, and so tired,and it just wasn't normal. After discussing what was happening with my grandmother, I found out I was pregnant. I was waiting for you to come back, and tell you the good news, but after a month, and no word back, I assumed the worst. Others may have thought you abandoned me, or that you were killed, too weak to fend for yourself. To save my child and I the embarrassment of having no father, I had decided to marry a villager, so that by the time I started to show signs of pregnancy, no one would suspect anything. Even Marikon doesn't know that Merrick is not his biological son. Just grandmother and I know." "So how is it being married to Marikon?" "It really is horrible. He restricts what I can do, and never wants me to hang out with others. He thinks that I am insanely in love with him, and he doesn't feel the same for me, he just takes advantage of it. But I stay with him for the same reason I got with him, for Merrick." "Megaan, what I'm asking is if you still love me." "Mark, of course I do. I haven't gone a day without thinking about you. And I made a pack of things at my grandmothers house, in case you ever came back , or you were just delayed in your arrival. I still held onto hope, I make sure it's got enough things for Merrick and me every week. I even-" Mark interrupted her with a kiss. He had no Idea that she didn't just forget about him. He was so happy. He had her, at least for now. How long did he have her exactly? "Megaan, how long can you be with me?" Mark asked carefully, breaking their kiss. "I can be with you forever" she said, leaning in for another kiss. "Megaan I mean literally. How long can you stay out here?" Disappointed by her rejection, she answered "Well I am sneaking out right now, but Marikon is a heavy sleeper. He won't be up till dawn." "Well Megaan, that's great and all but that is not very long." "Mark I want to run away with you. That's what my pack is for at grandmothers. I would have brought it tonight, but if I run away, you could no longer stay here. So before you leave, tell me, and I will pack my things, and leave with you." "Would you leave your life as the chief's daughter, to come back to our world? It is a major change. They don't have slaves, and we don't go to other villages and take their people's things. Would you be ok with that?" "Mark when you told me the stories of your world I was always fascinated. I've always wanted to go to your world. It sounded so magical, and as long as you are there, it can't be bad." Mark laughed. "There's one more thing, you are going to have to learn our language, but for right now I can just be a translator. Everyone wont know what you're talking about. Well, the sunrise is close, you had better go back. I love you Megaan" he said, kissing her one more time before departing for his 'house'. "Bye Mark", Megaan said, as he walked away.


	9. Chapter Eight

"I knew it! " shouted Karen, "I just knew it!" "Ok, ok, but don't rub it in that you made me go." said Mark. "Wow, but if she hates her husband so much why does she have a kid with him?" Asked Liz. "Yeah, what if she is playing you?" asked Matt. "That's the thing. Do you know about how old that kid is?" Mark asked. "Maybe a year, year and a half, not very old." replied Karen. "And in this world how long about have I been gone?" prodded Mark. "About a year or two? At least that's what you have said." Jesse said while in thought," so that would mean that she had to have been pregnant while you were here... I'm so sorry man, I can't believe she cheated on you." "No silly", said Karen, " He means it is probably his kid. Right?" she said looking expectantly at Mark. "Yeah, she told me last night. And she told me she wants to run away with us, but once we leave, because she said that she can't do it while we are staying here, because it will compromise our possibility of making it back, and her not being caught." "Sounds like a good idea, but when will that be? Where else would we go?" Said Jesse sarcastically,"I'm not going to go live back in the jungle." "Don't worry I know the perfect place to go. It is a place where outlaws gather and live. We will be safe there." replied Mark. "Couldn't get any safer without outlaws" scoffed Liz. "Dont worry, you'll be safe Liz" Matt said, while looking to see her reaction. Girls were so darn cryptic. He believed he saw a warm sparkle in her eye when he said it. Perhaps she was into him. "He is right. These outlaws are friends, companions,from my travels escaping from the Merkon's men. I will seek out Sarbo and see if he can aid us in our travels." said Mark." Sarbo is my old traveling friend. He would help us." "Sounds good. I hope." said Jesse skeptically.


End file.
